narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Remon's Secret
Synopsis Boruto comments on Remon's different demeanour. The stern household member approaches, and tells Remon she must properly thank those she is beholden to, and introduces himself as Kankitsu Akitsuki, Remon's fiancé. Kankitsu asks them to leave as they're busy with wedding preparations. Konohamaru wants to return her handkerchief, and Kankitsu insists they leave. Konohamaru complies, to Boruto's confusion. Boruto asks Konohamaru about the situation, but he says nothing. On their way home, they find a girl from Remon's village who cannot remember her way home, so Konohamaru insists on taking her to the village. Kankitsu questions Remon about her attitude, telling her not to worry about the handkerchief, offering to buy her everything. Remon wants to retreat to her room, but Kankitsu has her confined to a new, secure building. Remon feels like a prisoner, but seeing how sad other villagers are about it, and Kankitsu reminding her it's for the good of the village, she relents. He also takes her hair-clip for safekeeping, and she protests, pointing they guard her memories from Sōma. Unable to get it back, Remon comments that he's changed. Konohamaru and Boruto return Anzu to her mother. Anzu says she couldn't remember where the village was, startling the villagers, which Konohamaru notices. Boruto argues they should visit Remon again. An old woman talks to Remon, saying how Kankitsu has changed, and informs her another villager lost her memory and got lost, but travellers brought her back. Remon is concerned, as the legend never mentioned anything like that, and concludes they must hurry the wedding. Konohamaru and Boruto notice the extra security around Remon's home. Konohamaru stresses that since this is a personal investigation, they must keep their involvement limited. Boruto points out he's the one who wants to talk to Remon. Remon thinks about her experiences in Konoha, and Konohamaru and Boruto arrive at her window. They're concerned for her situation, but she explains it's the only way to save her village. At Konohamaru's request, she tells the legend of her village. Four centuries prior, Daidai Village was almost destroyed by Sōma, a demon who consumes memories, leading them to waste away. She draws them a picture, a horned skull spirit. At the time, a shrine maiden, Kuen, battled Sōma, who came close to possessing her, but she managed to seal it in a rock. However, a portion of Sōma stayed within her, resulting in a curse that was passed down to her descendants. When bearers of the curse reach age twenty, the curse manifests a mark on their hands, signalling they connect Sōma with the outside world, and they slowly have their memories drained. Remon explains that she and Kankitsu are both descendants of Kuen through different branch families, and that every hundred years, the seal restricting Sōma weakens. Boruto notices Remon is not losing her memories, and she explains that her hairclip is a tool created by Kuen that protects against Sōma's power, given to the female descendants who inherit the curse. When Sōma gets stronger, its horns begin growing from the rock, signalling it is time for the seal to be repaired. At that time, a man and woman who bear the curse are wed and reapply the seal. Boruto questions why can't the seal be applied without them being married. Remon explains Kankitsu is losing his memories, and the only way to break the curse is through marriage. Boruto says they'll defeat Sōma, but she explains it doesn't have a physical form, so it can't be attacked with weapons or ninjutsu. Konohamaru confirms the existence of such beings, evidenced by the one his grandfather made a contract with. Kankitsu leaves at night, and the old woman wonders where he goes. Remon says Kankitsu wasn't this cold when they were younger, but Boruto is still against her marrying someone who will not make her happy. She explains that the story of Konohamaru's grandfather gave her strength to go through with it. He returns her handkerchief, then leaves. As Boruto argues against leaving Remon in this situation, they're approached by the old woman, Asaki of the Yoimura family. She confirms Kankitsu's change in personality, and asks them to confirm where he goes at night. He visits Remon, finds she has her handkerchief back, and stays put for the night. Kankitsu goes to see Asaki, who forgets what she wanted to do. Boruto notices she's late to get their report and Konohamaru becomes suspicious of Asaki's absence. Credits